baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Branwen
Statue (initially) |class = Cleric |kit = *''None'' *Priest of Tempus |alignment = |allegiance = Companion | area = Carnival – shortly "behind" Zeke (AR4900 – 3250.2883) | strength = 13 | dexterity = 16 | constitution = 15 | intelligence = 9 | wisdom = 16 | charisma = 13 | total_scores = 82 | creature_codes = BRANWE.cre | in game = Branwen Companion BG.png | voice_actor = Bernadette Sullivan | extra_abilities = Spiritual Hammer | conflict = Tiax }} Branwen is a female human and true neutral priest of Tempusn in Baldur's Gate. Gorion's Ward may choose her as a companion. Baldur's Gate & Tales of the Sword Coast Recruitment Branwen is available from Chapter Two. She can be found at the Nashkel Carnival and will offer to join the party once you use a Stone to Flesh scroll to free her from her petrification state. She also appears in the Enhanced Edition and Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn tutorial, she explains how to turn undead and use priest spells. Relationships * Branwen has respect for Ajantis as a warrior. Ajantis also seems to find her attractive. * Coran finds Branwen attractive and will shamelessly flirt with her. * Dynaheir seems to respect Branwen and enjoy her company. * Branwen dislikes Edwin, sees his company as shameful, and believes him to be completely morally bankrupt. * Eldoth finds Branwen intriguing and will attempt to put the moves on her. * Garrick thinks highly of Branwen and sees her as a very caring person. * Branwen is on the short list of People Jaheira Approves Of. * Khalid gets along with Branwen. * There is a strong mutual respect between Branwen and Kivan. * Branwen thinks very highly of Minsc. Should he die, she will even comment on what a shame it is to lose such an accomplished warrior. * Branwen dislikes Quayle, and believes him to have no redeeming qualities. Quayle will not actively insult her, but will comment that violence is a trademark of low intelligence if she ends up in a fight with Tiax. * There is some measure of respect between Branwen and Shar-Teel, and the two get along fairly well. Branwen has some problems with Shar-Teel's attitude and dubious moral leanings, but respects her as a warrior and believes she's got more backbone than most men in the party. * Branwen absolutely cannot stand Tiax, seeing him as a vile, blasphemous heretic. The two bicker almost constantly, and they will fight to the death if they're both on the same party for too long. * Disdainful of Viconia. Believes the strength of drow to be based on trickery instead of true strength, and is deeply insulted when Viconia tries to compliment her by saying that she is as strong as the drow. * Branwen very much dislikes Xzar. * Yeslick believes Branwen is a bit too quick to rush into battle, and will gently remind her periodically that not all problems can be solved by bashing them on the head with a warhammer. Gameplay With a Wisdom score of 16, Branwen can have two extra level 1 and level 2 cleric spells which are very useful. She also has the special ability, Spiritual Hammer, a level 2 cleric spell, which provides multiple uses and replenishes whenever the party rests. As a result, she can freely use the spell multiple times between rests without taking up level 2 memorization slots. In the Enhanced Edition she is given the Priest of Tempus class kit which includes special ability castings of Holy Power and Chaos of Battle. She has no items when she joins the party. *''Enhanced Edition'''' note'': companions who are under-leveled at the time of joining will be given a certain amount of experience points (XP) for you to manually level them up to gain more control of their status. Biography Notes * As the original Baldur's Gate doesn't have general class kits, Branwen is an unkitted cleric in that edition, without access to the Tempus-related, specific abilities. She still worships him, however. Quotes Gallery Branwen BRANWE Portrait BG2.png|''Baldur's Gate I'' portrait, brightened for character generation in Baldur's Gate II External links * pl:Branwen Category:Humans Category:Statues Category:No kit Category:Priests of Tempus Category:True neutral companions Category:Companions of neutral ethos Category:Companions of neutral morality